


First time nerves

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Handcuffs, I GUESS IM, M/M, Smut, ouma gets a bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: When Ouma said he wanted to try something new, handcuffs really weren’t what Amami had been expecting.





	First time nerves

The smug grin the smaller boy had been wearing could have easily been alarming in any other scenario, but in this instance, Amami found it oddly reassuring. Perhaps because that very same grin made him feel like he should be trying harder, he should prove that he can pull this off if he puts his mind to it.

Ouma seemed like he could start teasing him any second now, so he leaned forward to press their lips together before he could speak, closing his eyes to gather his composure.

When Ouma said he wanted to try something new, handcuffs really weren’t what Amami had been expecting.

He was probably taking joy in seeing him flustered too - breaking the kiss, Amami planted another one along his jawline, gradually moving downwards on his neck, each kiss leaving behind a more and more prominent mark each time. He’d gotten this far many times before, and even a bit further a couple of times; a silly pair of handcuffs shouldn’t change anything.

He reached for the buttons on Ouma’s shirt, unbuttoning them one by one to expose his pale chest and abdomen, stroking it softly with his hand at first before it slowly slid towards the boy’s crotch. Encouraged by the soft moans he managed to elicit by rubbing him through the fabric, he moved on to covering his chest in hickeys, lingering around Ouma’s most sensitive spots.

He lifted his hand again to unbutton Ouma’s pants next, only hesitating for a moment before tugging off his underwear, chanting reassurances to himself silently to prepare himself for what he was about to do. As he adjusted their positions, he saw surprise mixed with a hint of embarrassment flicker in Ouma’s eyes - _finally_ -, and it was enough to give him the final push as he took his length into his mouth.

Ouma’s breath hitched, and he began squirming ever so slightly, as though urging him to go faster - Amami, on the other hand, was perfectly content with only teasing him at first as some kind of revenge. He had to watch out for his gag reflex as well, so going slow for now was the best option for him regardless.

He hummed nonchalantly as he gradually sped up the more comfortable he got, Ouma’s moaning becoming loud and clear, begging for more as he pulled on the handcuffs repeatedly. Ouma’s desperate impatience more than made up for the missing feeling of a hand entangled in his hair, and as his head bobbed up and down, he couldn’t help but pull his own pants down slightly to palm himself through his underwear.

It didn’t take Ouma nearly as long as usual to reach his limit - he was more sensitive than he looked to begin with, and his current predicament most likely only increased his feelings of arousal -, and his back arched as he climaxed in Amami’s mouth with a particularly loud moan, causing the latter to wince slightly but do his best to swallow it all regardless.

Ouma had gone still, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, Amami wiping his mouth on his sleeve in the meantime, feeling himself calm down completely bit by bit.

He should’ve known it’d be fine.

He took a deep breath, straightening his back to unlock Ouma’s handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im crow and i wasnt going to post smut publically but here we are im  
> blegh


End file.
